Essalie i Rossalie Feelover (Mroczne Wojny)
Siostry Feelover '''- Niewiele jest w historii przypadków, kiedy "podmioty prywatne" występujące na rynku zdominowanym przez monarchie, zdobywały bogactwa i budziły postrach tak wielki, że nawet owi władcy obawiali się konfrontacji z ich zarządcami. Siostry Feelover są jednak jednym z takich wyjątków, nieustraszone, brutalne i niewzruszone wobec cierpienia jakie sprowadzały na swych wrogów. Te dwie syreny swoją przygodę zaczęły jako zagubione sieroty przygarnięte przez przypadkowo spotkanego na morzu kupca, by zakończyć ją jako siejące postrach na wszystkich wodach Fiary przywódczynie pirackiej armii, która stalą i krwią wyryła sobie miejsce w kronikach historycznych najróżniejszych państw kontynentu. Historia Nawet same zainteresowane nie są w stanie określić dokładnie kiedy przyszły na świat. Chociaż obie posiadają mgliste przebłyski wspomnień, w których dostrzegają potężne pałace wykonane z koralowca, których ściany wysadzane są niezliczonymi perłami układającymi się w kunsztowne wzory na ścianach, żadna nie jest w stanie określić kiedy dokładnie je widziała, ani jak trafić do tego bajkowego miejsca. Na dobrą sprawę ich pierwszym prawdziwym wspomnieniem jest szarpanie się w sieci statku handlowego Imperium Volitans, którego załoga postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i dokonać połowu ławicy ryb jaka przepływała w pobliżu okrętu. Członkowie załogi nie spodziewali się, że przyjdzie im spotkać na swej drodze dwie małe i śmiertelnie przerażone syreny, które zaraz po wydostaniu się z sieci z przerażeniem skryły się w kącie pokładu. Załoganci chcieli jak najszybciej zabić lub w inny pozbyć się dwóch dziewcząt, których pojawienie się uznali za najgorszy omen z możliwych. Byli wśród nich też tacy, którzy stęsknieni za kobiecym ciałem, mając w głębokim poważaniu fakt, że nie mogły one mieć więcej jak dwanaście lat, oraz to że jeszcze niewiele wcześniej miały rybie ogony zamiast nóg, teraz chcieli je wykorzystać. Wszystkich powstrzymał kapitan, który w odróżnieniu od swych ludzi nie dawał wiary opowieściom o złych omenach, a przynajmniej nie o tych związanych z syrenami. Same dziewczyny natomiast, jeśli faktycznie były syrenami, mogły zostać sprzedane w Imperium za wielkie pieniądze i fakt ten kapitan miał zamiar wykorzystać. Czy to w wyniku litości kupca jakiemu zostały sprzedane, czy może raczej niefrasobliwości jego pomocników, dziewczyny zamiast do gildii alchemików, gdzie zostałby najpewniej wyhodowane przez następne kilka lat, a następnie poćwiartowane i przerobione na odczynniki alchemiczne, trafiły do jednego z kupców ze Sternstadtu. Tym razem mogły one liczyć na względnie normalne traktowanie, nie musiały się obawiać tego, że ktoś będzie chciał wykorzystać je seksualnie, ani też posiekać na kawałki dla esencji zawartych w ich ciałach, jako że do owego kupca trafiły jako pomocnice przy przeładowywaniu i przewożeniu towarów mogły także liczyć na zapłatę, dzięki której nie przymierały głodem. Już wtedy jednak zapałały miłością do złota i wszelkiej maści bogactw, jakie zapragnęły gromadzić wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami. Tak zaczęła się przygoda dziewcząt z kradzieżami, początkowo było to zwykłe podcinanie mieszków i kradzież mniejszych towarów, z czasem jednak dziewczyny potrafiły zorganizować kradzież całego ładunku towarów, jak chociażby kiedy będąc w Sternstadzie wykradły cały wóz skrzyń z Teokracji Mamirjo, wyładowany wszelkiej maści dobrami od futer tamtejszych lisów pustynnych, przez drogie trunki i pokarmy, a na kamieniach szlachetnych i innych dobrach kończąc. Dziewczynom udało się unikać odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny przez bardzo długi czas, zatrudniający je kupiec miał bowiem koncesje handlową, jaka pozwalała mu na swobodne przemieszczanie się przez praktycznie wszystkie miasta Volitanst, Zjednoczonych Marchii i Mamirjo, na dodatek nie przepadał on za morzem, przez co dziewczyny mogły kraść gdzie tylko zechciały, a następnie wraz z kupcem opuścić miasto i upłynnić towary w najróżniejszych miastach Fiary. Wraz z coraz śmielszymi napaściami w dziewczynach zaczęła rodzić się coraz większa brutalność i zobojętnienie na cierpienie innych. Początkowe podkupowanie strażników danych towarów z czasem stawało się zbyt kosztowne i generowało ryzyko wydania ich za odpowiednią nagrodę, przez co znacznie łatwiej było wyciąć potencjalne zagrożenie z użyciem miecza. Z czasem konieczne stało się też wynajmowanie sobie pomocników, w tym wypadku drużyny Czarnego Harpuna, będącej oddziałem landsknechtów ze Sternstadtu, którzy wspomagali siostry chroniąc je od niebezpieczeństw a także biorąc udział w licznych napadach i włamaniach jakie organizowały. Z czasem siostry zaczęły nie tylko obrabiać magazyny, ale także atakować karawany kupieckie, wówczas mając do swej dyspozycji całą grupę kupców, jaka pomagała im upłynniać towary w najróżniejszych zakątkach Fiary. Dziewczyny były niezwykle skuteczne w swoich działaniach, wraz ze skutecznością przychodziły bogactwa, które już wtedy siostry zaczęły gromadzić i przechowywać w Faraway, gdzie dzięki swym wpływom i bogactwu zaczęły stawać się ważne i popularne. Już wtedy zaczęły one poważnie zastanawiać się nad powróceniem na morze i rozpoczęciem działalności jako piratki, chociaż nim ostatecznie do tego doszło musiała stać się jeszcze jedna rzecz, musiały popełnić jeden, bardzo poważny błąd. W czasach kiedy syrenie siostry miały stać się najgroźniejszymi piratkami w dziejach, istniała organizacja zwąca siebie Czerwoną Tarczą. Był to związek kupców różnych ras, który w przeciwieństwie do swych konkurentów zajmował się głównie kontraktami państwowymi. Jego przedstawiciele nadzorowali przepływ towarów między Zjednoczonymi Marchiami, Imperium Volitans i Teokracją Mamirjio, ale także Kryształowym Półwyspem, Wieczną Puszczą i Elementaris, na szczeblach znacznie wyższych niż zwykli kupcy. W rezultacie dysponowali oni własną armią, mogącą śmiało konkurować z tymi, jakie mogły wystawić inne państwa Fiary, mieli własnych przedstawicieli na niemalże wszystkich dworach królewskich kontynentu, a ich wpływy sięgały tak dlatego, że mieli realny wpływ na politykę wielu państw. Naturalnie władcy nie byli zachwyceni takim stanem rzeczy, lecz niewiele mogli zrobić, do czasu pojawienia się sióstr Feelover. Siostry były ewenementem na skalę Fiary. Jednocześnie godziły ze sobą brutalną siłę z dobrym systemem upłynniania dóbr na placach targowych całego kontynentu. Ich nazwisko było już natenczas bardzo dobrze znane wśród kupców, wielu wiedziało, że na widok armii najemników z syreną na sztandarze, lepiej było po prostu zapłacić haracz i móc odejść w spokoju, aniżeli podejmować się walki. Jednak nawet siostry Feelover nie odważyłyby się zaatakować wojsk Czerwonej Tarczy, a przynajmniej wielu tak sądziło. Siostry same wygenerowały jednak sytuację, która zmusiła je do takiego posunięcia. Na skutek ich nieustannych ataków i strat jakie przynosiły, wielu kupców zaczęło uciekać pod opiekę Czerwonej Tarczy, która tak długo jak traciła pośredników ignorowała problem, jednak bardzo brała sobie do serca śmierć członków własnej organizacji. Naturalnie dostać się do Czerwonej Tarczy było niezwykle trudno, przemieszczać się wraz z jej karawanami już nie. Essalie i Rossalie widząc problem jaki same stworzyły, a także fakt, że na skutek ich działań znaczna część handlu przeniosła się na drogę morską, zdecydowały, że najwyższy czas zmierzyć się z jedynym zagrożeniem jakie stało nadal na ich drodze. Serią licznych, druzgocących ataków siostry całkowicie wyrżnęły kilkadziesiąt karawan Czerwonych Tarcz, części z tych ataków dokonali ich wieloletni, zaufani oficerowie, był to jeden z niewielu przypadków, kiedy siostry pozwoliły sobie na akt zaufania względem kogoś innego niż one same. Był to także ich debiut na morzu. Za pieniądze z wcześniejszych rabunków siostry wystawiły dwa potężnie uzbrojone galeony, oraz całą armadę mniejszych jednostek, które bardzo chętnie rzuciły się na czerwoną banderę kupiecką. Siostry Feelover przystąpiły do wojny nagle i gwałtownie i równie szybko co ją zaczęły, miały ową wojnę zakończyć. Czerwone Tarcze nie przystąpiły do walki z siostrami jak siły państwowe, nie było wielkiej obławy, czy inszych zagrywek wojennych, zamiast tego ich członkowie zaczęli podkupować oficerów sióstr. Jeden po drugim, dowódcy czarnej bandery syrenich sióstr zaczęli stawać przeciwko swym mocodawczyniom, w ciągu niespełna trzech miesięcy, armia, którą siostry budowały przez prawie kilkanaście lat, stanęła przeciwko nim. Wydawało się, że będzie to koniec terroru sióstr Feelover, do czasu. Pokrętnymi i dość skomplikowanymi drogami, władcy państw zdołali nawiązać kontakt z siostrami Feelover. Zgodzili się oni sfinansować kampanie sióstr, co więcej przedstawiciele Zjednoczonych Marchii i Imperium Volitans przystali na to, aby opłacać siostry, tym samym zabezpieczając się przed ich łupieżcami. Siostry natychmiast odkupiły to co straciły, a swoich wcześniejszych oficerów zamordowały rękami ich własnych ludzi, których przekupiły. Wojna między dwoma frakcjami stała się długa, kosztowna, krwawa i męcząca, ale ostatecznie warta zachodu. Ze wsparciem chyba wszystkich cywilizowanych państwa Fiary, siostry Feelover finalnie zdołały pokonać armie Czerwonej Tarczy. Członkowie organizacji, utraciwszy swe majątki na wojnie, nie byli w stanie ponownie sięgnąć po władzę jaką mieli, a ponieważ z powodu braku wypłacalności ich koneksje przestały obowiązywać, wszyscy zostali szybko wyłapani i wyeliminowani przez władców poszczególnych państw. Największym wyczynem sióstr w czasie wojny była blokada portu w Sternstadzie. Najęta przez kobiety armada piratów zdołała całkowicie zamknąć dostęp do portu miejskiego, z kolei kompanie ich najemników odcięły dostęp do miasta drogą naziemną. Bez wsparcia państw jakie zwykle przyszłyby mu z pomocą, Sternstadt znalazł się w bardzo trudnej sytuacji. Powodem ataku byli rzecz jasna przedstawiciele Czerwonych Tarcz, którzy zorganizowali sobie spotkanie w tym właśnie mieście, wierząc w swoje kontakty z władcami miasta i jego grube mury. Ale siostry były niezwykle uparte w czasie kampanii, ich siły trzy razy toczyły boje z siłami wyzwolicielskimi jakie zostały przysłane przez organizacje, jednak za każdym razem były odpierane, dwa razy w krwawych bitwach na lądzie i raz w bitwie morskiej. Podobno Czerwone Tarcze usiłowały odbić miasto jeszcze czwarty raz, ponownie atakując miasto od morza, jednak ich flota została zniszczona. Nieliczni ocaleni wspominali później o wielkiej bestii, z mackami na wiele metrów, która jednym uderzeniem rozwalała całe galeony na pół. Blokada portu w Sternstadzie była punktem przełomowym na tle całego konfliktu, ponieważ przetrąciła ona kręgosłup Czerwonych Tarcz, eliminując jej najważniejszych członków. Finalnie wojna ta odbiła się ciężką czkawką wszystkim państwom jakie wystąpiły przeciwko Czerwonym Tarczom. Bez funduszy z walk z kupcami i wsparcia finansowego, armia sióstr rozpadła się na dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki mniejszych band, drużyn i kompanii, które zaczęły na własną rękę prowadzić działalność przestępczą. Największe i najbardziej zaprawione w bojach, miały być problemem, z którym państwa Fiary nie były w stanie sobie poradzić przez kolejne kilkanaście lat. Siostry Feelover zniknęły jednak z mórz i traktów handlowych na dobre kilkanaście lat. Gdzie dokładnie i dlaczego zniknęły? Nie wiadomo. Powróciły jednak akurat w czasie, w którym ich dawni sprzymierzeńcy zdążyli już roztrwonić cały majątek jaki zarobili na wojnach, dając potężnego kopa wszystkim gospodarkom Fiary, tym samym na morzach zaroiło się od kupców, a siostry jako, że nie otrzymywały już zapłaty za nieprzelewanie krwi, ponownie rzuciły się w wir grabieży i plądrowania, która trwa aż do dnia dzisiejszego. Wygląd Siostry Feelover są bliźniaczkami, toteż opisując wygląd jednej właściwie opisuje się też drugą, przy okazji obie dysponują dwoma formami wyglądu, pierwszą i znacznie częściej używaną, ludzką, oraz formą syrenią, w jaką zmienia je wylądowanie w słonej wodzie, co bywa upierdliwe przy żeglowaniu w czasie sztormów, ale na to siostry znalazły odpowiedź. Forma ludzka Siostry Feelover to piękne kobiety o zgrabnych ciałach, przeciętnym wzroście i pozornie niewinnej, wydawać by się mogło drobnej posturze. Wygląd jest tutaj zwodniczy i jest zasługą ich genów, które nastawione są na zwodzenie mężczyzn, na których normalnie syreny zazwyczaj polują. Obie kobiety mogą pochwalić się oczami błękitnymi niczym morze, niewinnymi twarzami o jasnej cerze, z niewielkimi, prostymi noskami, oraz zgrabnymi uszami zwykle skrytymi pod długimi blond włosami, jakie zapuszczają obie kobiety. Na co dzień kobiety noszą się w prostych, wygodnych strojach przystosowanych do fachu w jakim się specjalizują. Oznacza to luźną, zwykle białą, chociaż w tym zakresie panuje potężna dowolność, koszulę, z bufiastymi rękawami, które nie utrudniają ruchu czy to w trakcie sięgania po czyjąś sakiewkę, czy w trakcie rąbania przeciwników kordem. Talie kobiety spinają gorsetami, które w zależności od modelu mogą być wiązane z tyłu, lub spinane klamrami z przodu, zwykle występują w kolorze prostego brązu, chociaż ponownie panuje tutaj spora dowolność kolorystyczna, Wystająca spod gorsetu koszula zwykle przykrywa czarny, skórzany pas spinany srebrną bądź złotą klamrą, który trzyma na swoim miejscu brązowe lub czarne getry jakie noszą piratki. Oprócz tych elementów ubioru piratki nie stronią od innych błyskotek i ozdób, nierzadko można je zobaczyć w krótkich pelerynach sięgających do połowy lub trzech czwartych pleców, często noszą też dodatkowe pasma materiału jakimi obwiązują brzuch, kryjąc pod nimi swoje sakiewki i inne niezbędne rzeczy. Dodatkowo kobiety uwielbiają wręcz wszelkiej maści błyskotki i świecidełka, kolczyki, bransolety, złote zdobienia na kapeluszach, pelerynkach, czy innych elementach strojów, oraz akcenty takie jak pióra, ponownie przypinane do ich kapeluszy, a nawet bogato zdobione opaski na oko, to tylko niektóre z elementów jakie charakteryzują piratki, dodając im majestatu i przepychu. Forma Syreny Siostry Feelover rzadko używają swej prawdziwej formy. Kiedy ich ciało wchodzi w kontakt ze słoną wodą, natychmiast przechodzą zmiany, pod ich żuchwami pojawiają się skrzela, umożliwiające oddychanie pod wodą, na bokach talii bliżej kręgosłupa wyrastają im płetwy, natomiast sam kręgosłup niemalże do karku pokrywa się złotymi łuskami. Na łopatkach siostrom wystarają kolejne płetwy, które mają wspomagać je w trakcie zmieniania kierunku płynięcia, co jest konieczne ze względu na prędkości z jakimi syreny poruszają się pod wodą. Nogi sióstr zrastają się ze sobą tworząc potężny długi ogon, pokryty mniejszymi płetwami sterującymi i jedną, sporych rozmiarów płetwą mającą dać im pęd w trakcie przedzierania się przez tafle wody. W tej formie odzież kobiet zmienia się w perły, jakie mogą mieć wplątane w burze swoich włosów, lub doczepione do zwykle noszonych pod ubraniem ozdób. Po przywróceniu im normalnej formy, wszystkie elementy odzieży i wyposażenia jakie kobiety miały przy sobie, wracają do swego poprzedniego stanu. Włosy Niewielu jest mędrców, którzy znają tę słabość wśród syren, będącą zarazem powodem, dla którego praktycznie zawsze mają one długie, często pozostawione w absolutnym bezładzie włosy. Każda syrena ma na swojej głowie, jedno specjalne pasmo włosów, które silnie reaguje z każdym rodzajem metalu, złoto, srebro, czy stal, nie ma znaczenia, efekt zawsze pozostaje podobny. Jest nim reakcja zmieniająca pozostałą część pasma włosów w kwas, który to kwas reaguje z resztą ciała syreny, zalewając kolejne fragmenty jej skóry, finalnie doprowadzając do jej śmierci, wcześniej fundując jej jednak wielogodzinną męczarnie. Kwas ten nie może zostać w żaden sposób zmyty, a efekty jego działania są właściwie nieodwracalne, z tego powodu obie siostry mają kryształowe noże, którymi regularnie ścinają owe pasemko tuż przy skórze, a żeby nikt go nie zauważył, podobnie jak wszystkie syreny kryją je w burzy włosów. Co ciekawe syreny nie wiedzą skąd mają wiedzę o swoim pasemku włosów, ani nawet co konkretnie stanie się w przypadku ich dotknięcia, po prostu wiedzą, że pasmo nie może mieć kontaktu z metalem, a najlepiej aby nikt nie dotykał ich włosów, na punkcie czego mają piekielną fobie, grożącą utratą kończyny lub życia, w przypadku złamania zasady nietykalności włosów. Charakter Jak to zwykle bywa, bliźniaczki są do siebie podobne, dzielą ze sobą wygląd, stroje, zdolności bojowe i wyposażenie, a nawet towarzystwo jakie dostarcza im rozrywki w chwilach kiedy akurat nie zajmują się plądrowaniem kupieckich flot, nic więc dziwnego, że dzielą ze sobą także swoistą niestabilność psychiczną, bo tak chyba należy określić charakter tych syren. Siostry potrafią w jednej chwili zmienić nastrój z pogodnego na smutny. Są dość nerwowe i agresywne, mimo to, nie aż tak, żeby zrobić komuś krzywdę z byle powodu, no chyba że włosów. Mimo pozornej "twardej" zewnętrznej powłoki, są wrażliwe i opiekuńcze, to znaczy tak długo jak obiektem na, którym skupia się owa opieka jest mały kotołak albo usagi, lub po prostu jakieś urocze stworzonko. Szanują też każdą żywą istotę, nawet w momencie jej mordowania, co nie znaczy, że jak wyrżnął całą karawanę kupiecką to potem pogrzebią jej członków, po prostu nie będą narzekały na towar jaki przewozili... za bardzo. Piratki są też bardzo uczciwe i honorowe... na swój sposób. Zawieranie umowy z nimi to typowy pakt z dżinem, gdzie powiesz, że nie życzysz sobie ataków na ich karawany więc nazwą to niekoniecznie dobrowolną konfiskatą majątku na wieczyste posiadanie konfiskującego, bez wsparcia aktu prawnego, zabronisz im zbliżać się do karawan ostrzelają je armatami z daleka i zgarnął to co zostało z użyciem swoich ludzi. Słowem, możesz spisać najdokładniejszą umowę na świecie i tak znajdą w niej lukę i bezlitośnie ją wykorzystają. Kobiety są wyjątkowo dumne, można to nawet podnieść do rangi delikatnej próżności. Mają się za jedne z najsilniejszych i najlepszych osób w CreepyTown, choć nie mówi tego na głos ani w prost, jeśli już są to zazwyczaj drobne bądź delikatne sugestie, jak na przykład wybicie całej grupy Żelaznych Nomadów, kiedy Henrietta Warren próbowała przejąć biznes w Vanilla Unicorn, a raczej dokonywała zwiadu taktycznego. Kobiet mają świadomość swego charakteru, więc mimo wszystko starają się nie wywyższać nad innych, a jako swój symbol przybrały pawie pióro noszone na kapeluszach, będące oznaką pychy i próżności. Zdolności Przez dziesiątki, a według niektórych, setki lat twojego życia, siostry Feelover zdołały nabyć wiele talentów i zdolności, część z nich to moce naturalne wynikajace z urodzenia jako syreny i profitów z tym związanych, inne to zdolności nabyte z doświadczeniem i szlifowane w trakcie awanturniczego życia. Zdolności naturalne Jako, że od wielu lat parają się żeglugą nikogo nie powinno dziwić, że siostry mają potężne doświadczenie w nawigowaniu i manewrowaniu swymi okrętami. Potrafią wyjść z najgorszych sytuacji, niezależnie od tego czy problemem na ich drodze są sterczące z morza, ostre jak brzytwa skały, czy ogień krzyżowy dwóch okrętów wojennych z jakimi kobiety właśnie wdały się w walkę. Zdolności taktyczne jakie posiadły sprawiają, że mogą one kierować całymi armadami w bitwach morskich i takowe zwyciężać, co już nieraz udowadniały. Jeszcze dłużej niż żeglugi kobiety uczą się jak władać ostrzem sztyletu, kordu czy innych broni białych. Chociaż obecnie sprowadza się to głównie do broni jednoręcznych jakich zwykle używa się w walkach pokładowych, znane jest wiele przykładów historii kiedy siostry Feelover walczyły z użyciem halabard, nadziaków czy innych morderczych broni. Rossalie i Essalie potrafią też doskonale posługiwać się swoimi wdziękami, co umożliwia im nie tylko manipulowanie ludźmi, ale przede wszystkim odwracanie ich uwagi, kiedy akurat szykują się do podcięcia nieszczęśnikowi mieszka ze złotem, lub wbicia mu puginału pod żebra. Na przestrzeni lat kobiety okazały się być jednak także doskonałymi ekonomistkami, na przykład kiedy zorganizowały sobie siatkę kupców, aby ci sprzedawali ich towary w miastach Fiary, oraz sprawnymi przywódczyniami, kiedy doszło do blokady Sternstadtu i zdołały odciąć praktycznie całe miasto, bez rozpoczynania oficjalnego oblężenia. Zdolności nadnaturalne Pierwszą i najgroźniejszą, chociaż rzadko używaną przez kobiety jest zdolność syreniego śpiewu. Ta potężna moc jaką naturalnie dysponuje praktycznie każda syrena pozwla im na mącenie w umysłach każdego kto ten głos usłyszy. Dla syren nie ma znaczenia czy będzie to człowiek, elf, krasnolud czy inny nieczłowiek, mag, szaman inny użytkownik mocy magicznych, nikt nie jest bezpieczny przed mocami jakie posiadają syreny. Chociaż jest to potężna zdolność, siostry Feelover korzystają z niej bardzo rzadko, głównie kiedy wymierzają karę zdrajcom, a konkretniej kiedy takowi kierowani mocą ich głosu sami sobie ją wymierzają. Syreny kary wymierzają na osobności, gdzie nikt poza nimi samymi nie słyszy ich głosu. Jest to spowodowane faktem, że siostry ukrywają przed innymi swoją syrenią naturę, aby uchronić się przed zakusami szalonych alchemików, a także by zawsze mieć element zaskoczenia w najbardziej krytycznych sytuacjach. Kolejną zdolnością jaką posiadają kobiety jest ich szybkość poruszania się w wodzie morskiej. Syreny, w swej naturalnej formie i w słonej wodzie potrafią poruszać się z nieludzką prędkością. Jest ona tak ogromna, że syrenę można śmiało przyrównać do pędzącej torpedy i chociaż siostry Feeloover tego nie robią, syreny potrafią z użyciem kolejnej specjalnej zdolności zatapiać wrogie okręty. Ostatnią już mocą jest nadludzka siła i wytrzymałość. Siostry Feelover mogą wyglądać na słabe i niegroźne, ale jest to zasługą wyłącznie ich struktury mięśniowej i kostnej, która jest znacznie trwalsza od zwykłej, ale jednocześnie potrzeba znacznie więcej wysiłku aby rozwinąć je do imponujących rozmiarów. Już teraz jednak siostry potrafią bez problemu, z użyciem jednej dłoni podnieść rosłego ludzkiego mężczyznę chwytając go za kark, a Essalie miała kiedyś rozwalić stół z litego drewna uderzeniem pięści, kiedy jakiś mężczyzna próbował wykraść jej proszki wchodząc pod stół. Wyposażenie Siostry Feelover oprócz swoich zdolności pochwalić się mogą dość pokaźnym wachlarzem uzbrojenia jakie noszą przy sobie, zarówno na polu walki jak i poza nim. Część z tych broni zarezerwowana jest dla jednej z dwóch, większość można jednak odnaleźć u obu. Naturalnie opórcz wymienionych poniżej siostry dysponują całym arsenałem innych broni, tutaj jednak przedstawiam tylko ich ulubione. - '''Rapier (tylko u Essalie) - Essalie od zawsze fascynowała się tym typem oręża, nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy tylko było ją stać natychmiast zainwestowała w rapier, który był jej pierwszą bronią jaką władanie doprowadziła do perfekcji. Obecnie kobieta posiada całą kolekcję tych broni, z których większość to doskonale wykonane i bogato zdobione egzemplarze tworzone na jej osobiste zamówienie przez najlepszych mistrzów sztuki. - Lewak / Puklerz (tylko Essalie) - Rzeczy właściwie nieodzowne przy walce rapierem, lewak to krótki sztylet o szerokim ostrzu, wyposażony we własny jelec. W zależności od techniki walki i usposobienia ostrzem lewaka można blokować uderzenia lub je zadawać. Puklerz natomiast jest małą stalową tarczą z centralnym chwytem, którą równie dobrze można zablokować czyjeś uderzenie, co przywalić w twarz stalową osłoną na dłoń. Kiedy nie na polu bitwy, w roli tych dwóch narzędzi Essalie może użyć swojej peleryny. - Dwa kordelasy (tylko Rossalie) - Rossalie od zawsze wolała bardziej bezpośrednie i brutalne niż finezyjne rozwiązania. Podczas gdy jej siostra ćwiczyła finezyjne ruchy i zwodnicze techniki, Rossalie wolała mieć pewność, że raz zadanego uderzenia nie będzie musiała poprawiać. W zależności od specyfiki pola walki, Rossalie do walki może brać jeden lub dwa kordelasy. - Miecz długi (tylko Rossalie) - Właściwie rozwinięcie poprzedniego opisu. Dwuręczny chwyt na broni i dłuższe ostrze jakie oferuje miecz długi dają jej sporą przewagę na polu bitwy, zwłaszcza kiedy walczy na lądzie z nieopancerzonym przeciwnikiem. Zwykle jedno uderzenie w pachwinę lub pachę to więcej niż potrzeba aby posłać oponenta do grobu. - Ukryte sztylety / noże / mizerykordia - W zależności od przeciwnika z jakim przyjdzie im walczyć siostry biorą ze sobą do walki któryś z tych elementów uzbrojenia. Zawsze w ilości większej niż jeden, gdzie jeden noszony jest przy pasie, a inne w bardzo różnych ilościach chowane są w całych strojach piratek. - Buteleczka z jadem krakena - skąd w ogóle siostry mają jad krakena pozostaje zagadką, właściwie to nikt poza nimi nie wie co jest w tych fiolkach noszonych zwykle po jednej na głowę i skrzętnie ukrytej w cholewie buta. Substancja ta jest tak żrąca, że nie ma materiału, którego nie przepali, za wyjątkiem przezroczystego proszku, o którego właściwościach za chwile. - Pistolety skałkowe - poza polem walki noszone w ilości sztuk jeden lub dwa, w zależności od niebezpieczeństwa dzielnicy do jakiej zapuszczają się siostry. W bitwie ilości te mogą rosnąć do czterech lub sześciu w zależności od spodziewanej intensywności walki. Idealne do czyszczenia pokładów okrętów z przeciwników lub eliminacji przeciwników, których syrenom po prostu nie chce się gonić. - Proszki - trzymane w przepasce uciskowej na piersiach w formie szklanych kuleczek, aby nikt ich nie dostał, wynalezione przez siostry mają cały wachlarz zastosowań, o którym poniżej. Proszki Wynalezione przez Essali i Rossalie w czasie licznych eksperymentów z użyciem ziół jakie znalazły w trakcie swoich niezwykle długich podróży po całym świecie. Używane bardzo rzadko, głównie ze względu na ich skuteczność i wszechstronność. Opis: Brokatowy - Substancja wysoce wybuchowa. Neonowy - Jakby syreni głos to było za mało, ten proszek może przywrócić lub usunąć wspomnienie z głowy osoby nim potraktowanej, zależnie od woli syreny. Kremowy - Na bezwstydność. Czerwony - Podpala. Pomarańczowy - Pobudza. Żółty - Lek na chorobę morską. Zielony - Usypia. Niebieski - Na odmłodzenie. Biały - Najsilniejszy narkotyk na świecie. Różowy - Na miłość, nie działa na osobę, która już jest w kimś zakochana. Czarny- Na śmierć w męczarniach. Przezroczysty - Uzdrawiający, przy okazji wzmacnia wytrzymałość strukturalną substancji. Szary - Proszek prawdy. Złoty - Na zmianę wyglądu, z zastrzeżeniem, że zmienia tylko wygląd, jednak nie dodaje właściwości przedmiotu / postaci w który się zmieniamy. Mer de Sang i Perle Bleue Stworzone na specjalne zamówienie sióstr Feelover te potężne galeony, dostosowane do potrzeb piratek, w założeniu miały pełnić rolę jednostek handlowych, taką wersje usłyszeli przynajmniej szkutnicy ze Sternstadtu. Jednak już kilka miesięcy po tym jak okręty zostały zwodowane ukazało się ich prawdziwe przeznaczenie. Pod piracką banderą sióstr Feelover Mer de Sang wraz ze swoją bliźniaczką Perle Bleue stał się zmorą wszystkich mórz Fiary atakując i łupiąc wszystko co stanie na ich drodzę. Chociaż z zewnątrz okręty wydają się małe, to jednak na swoich pokładach mieszczą magazyny, pracownie alchemiczne ukryte w kajutach kapitańskich, cele, podpokłady z kojami, zbrojownie, mese czyli jadalnie, kabuzy czyli kuchnie okrętowe, kajuty kapitańskie i kajuty oficerskie. Pokaźny tonaż okrętu pozwala na branie ze sobą dużych zapasów umożliwiających długą żeglugę bez konieczności schodzenia na ląd, przy jednoczesnym zostawieniu sporej ilości miejsca na łupy z grabieży. Dodatkowo wysokie położenie pokładów na statku umożliwia prowadzenie skutecznej walki nawet ze znacznie większymi przeciwnikami. Kluczem jest tutaj wysokie położenie stanowisk strzeleckich na okręcie, które daje przewagę dystansu skutecznego strzału w trakcie wymiany ognia. Jest to również korzystne przy abordażu, gdyż pozwala ostrzelać wrogi pokład z góry, dając jego załodze minimalną szansę na osłonę. Żagle okrętów są również niezwykle cienkie, ale jednocześnie wytrzymałe, co pozwala im znacznie lepiej łapać wiatr, a co za tym idzie rozwijać większe prędkości bez ryzyka zerwania materiału, nawet w czasie sztormów. To z kolei pozwala na szybki atak i równie szybką ucieczką w przypadku napaści na inną jednostkę. Ciekawostki Największą ciekawostką i zarazem tajemnicą związaną z siostrami Feelover jest fakt, że przez całe dziesięciolecia skutecznie unikały one obław jakie ogranizowały na nie chyba wszystkie państwa Fiary, jakie korzystają z handlu drogą morską. Ciekawym nie jest jednak fakt, że kobiety unikały obław, ale jak to robiły. Zwykle kiedy państwa wysyłały jakąś flotę pościgową przeciwko syrenom, w zależności od jej siły, takowa była albo atakowana z zaskoczenia przez same siostry, albo no właśnie, znikała bez śladu. Nieliczni ocaleni jacy byli później wyrzucani na brzeg przez morze opowiadali o potężnej kałamarnicy, która była w stanie jednym uderzeniem swych macek roztrzaskać pokład okrętu na pół. Wszystko wskazuje więc na to, że siostry oprócz bycia syrenami, mają jeszcze jeden sekret, a mianowicie mityczną bestie walczącą na ich rozkazy. Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne